1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for obtaining breast milk. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bag system for a breast pump system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bags for breast pump systems for obtaining breast milk are known. Such bags provide an inner volume for the various components of the breast pump system including the breast pump and breast cups. The conventional bag suffers from the drawback of failing to provide adequate thermal isolation for stored breast milk. The conventional bag further suffers from the drawback of exposing clean components to used components, which adds to the risk of contamination of the clean components.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bag system for a breast pump system in which the breast pump is easily accessible and removable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bag system in which the breast pump may be operated while exposed or concealed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a bag system that separates used and unused components of the breast pump system, provides thermal isolation for stored breast milk and/or orientates the breast pump so that it is readily useable and accessible.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a bag system in which used components are isolated from clean components thereby preventing or ameliorating the possibility of contamination.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a bag system that provides thermal isolation for stored breast milk.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are provided by a bag for a breast pump that has a first compartment and a second compartment. The first compartment has a first volume, a plurality of first walls and a first closure and the second compartment has a second volume, a plurality of second walls and a second closure. The first walls and first closure are secured to each other to form the first compartment, and the second walls and second closure are secured to each other to form the second compartment. The second compartment is secured to at least one of the plurality of first walls, the second volume is in substantial isolation from the first volume, and the breast pump is disposed in the second volume.
The second closure can be a flap having an inside surface with the flap being pivotally connected to at least one of the plurality of first walls and the inside surface of the flap having a holding structure disposed thereon for removably holding the breast pump on the flap. One of the plurality of first walls can be a front wall having a bottom portion and another of the plurality of first walls can be a bottom wall. The flap can be pivotally connected to the bottom portion of the front wall so that the flap opens into a first position that is substantially adjacent to the bottom wall and substantially parallel with the bottom wall, and the holding structure retains the breast pump so that the breast pump is in an upright orientation when the flap is in the first position.
The holding structure can be VELCRO(copyright) secured to the inside surface of the front flap which corresponds to VELCRO(copyright) on the base of the breast pump. The holding structure can be substantially transparent. The holding structure can also be a mesh netting that is secured to the inside surface of the flap to form a pocket. The second compartment can further have an orifice that provides communication between the second volume and the first volume. One of the plurality of first walls can be a front wall with the second closure being a flap pivotally connected to the front wall, and the front wall and the flap being substantially disposed in a common plane or planar section.
The present invention also includes a bag system for a breast pump, breast cups and bottles. The bag system has an inner bag and an outer bag. The outer bag has a first compartment having a first volume defined by a plurality of first walls and a first closure, and a second compartment having a second volume defined by a plurality of second walls and a second closure. The second compartment can be secured to at least one of the plurality of first walls, the second volume can be in substantial isolation from the first volume, the breast pump can be disposed in the second volume, and the inner bag can be disposed in the first volume.
The second closure can be a flap having an inside surface with the flap being pivotally connected to at least one of the plurality of first walls and the inside surface of the flap having a holding structure disposed thereon for removably holding the breast pump on the flap. One of the plurality of first walls can be a front wall having a bottom portion and another of the plurality of first walls can be a bottom wall. The flap can be pivotally connected to the bottom portion of the front wall so that the flap opens into a first position that is substantially adjacent to the bottom wall and substantially parallel with the bottom wall, and the holding structure can retain the breast pump so that the breast pump is in an upright orientation when the flap is in the first position. The holding structure can secure the breast pump to the inside surface of the front flap by VELCRO(copyright). The holding structure can be substantially transparent. The holding structure can also be a mesh netting that is secured to the inside surface of the flap to form a pocket.
The second compartment can further have an orifice that provides communication between the second volume and the first volume. One of the plurality of first walls can be a front wall, the second closure can be a flap pivotally connected to the front wall, and the front wall and the flap can be substantially disposed in a common plane or planar section. The inner bag can be a first inner bag, a second inner bag and a third inner bag. The third inner bag can be thermally insulated. The first compartment can have an inner surface with a fastening member disposed thereon and the fastening member can be removably securable to the inner bag to selectively retain the inner bag in the first volume. The first compartment can have an inner surface with a housing member disposed thereon, and the housing member can be a mesh netting that is secured to the inner surface to form a pocket.